


Catch of the Day

by MistressKat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Chase-and-Capture, Double Drabble, Forests, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is the willing prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> I was in the mood to write pornlets so Pushkin666 gave me some prompts. This one was ‘Nick/Monroe + forest’. I'm sorry about the title. Just... not sorry enough to change it.

Nick is running. Around him the forest is quiet except for his own laboured breathing, and the crashing noise he makes, pushing heedlessly through the undergrowth. He knows that he’s being too loud, that every predator around will hear him a mile off.  
  
There’s only one predator Nick is worried about though.  
  
Well. ‘Worried’ is the wrong word. ‘Interested in’ comes closer, although it still fails to describe the full extent of Nick’s investment in this particular hunt.  
  
Or its inevitable outcome.  
  
He ducks under the branches and jumps over roots, zig-zagging between the bushes, brambles snatching at his clothes, his sneakers leaving an easy trail to follow. He’s fast and not entirely without grace, but for all his cop fitness and Grimm instincts, Nick knows he will never be fast enough outrun a _Blutbad_. And what grace there is to be had, will come later, in the still contentment of after.  
  
Right now though his heart is beating like a war drum, blood coursing fast and heady, his cock already swelling in anticipation. Nick grins, wild and exhilarated, knowing without looking that his pursuer is gaining ground, that each step is bringing this chase closer to a willing capture.  
  



End file.
